Tots again
by LeeLeeBoo
Summary: The YJ team get turned into toddlers and the league has to take care of them. I'm going rate it teen for adlut talking time but, it's very cute. BETTER THAN SOUNDS READ & REVIEW! MENTORS/SIDEKICKS and COUPLES.
1. Chapter 1

The Justice League had a big problem now. What was suppose to be a simple recon mission turned into a big mess. They had to step in to help which was fine until the Young Justice Team (Zatanna and Roy also) were zapped with a ray that turned them into babies now they were back at the cave with the eight toddlers. They were just sitting on the ground watching blue clues. When the league tried to figure it out. Then Wally came walking over.

Wally:"Unkle Rarry I huney."(Uncle Barry I'm hungry.)

Barry:"Me too lets go to the kitchen."

He picked up Wally and they zoomed off to the kitchen. Then the league noticed a certain little bird was missing.

Green Arrow:"Ummm…where's Robin?

Then the heard a giggle near them they all looked around then, Batman moved his cape to see a Robin holding his leg. He rubbed his head up against his leg and smiled.

Robin:"Daddy."

The guys in the league laughed and the girls just let an awwwwwww. Batman sighed and picked him up. Robin snuggled into his dad's embrace. Batman smirked a little. Artemis and M'gann then, came running over with a coloring book they showed the pictures they colored to their mentors.

Roy was sitting watching blue clues with Zatanna. They seemed interested in it enough to keep them busy. Zatanna then, got up and started chasing Robin after Batman put him down. They ran all over the living room giggling.

Zatanna:"Tagg you it." (Tag your it.)

Meanwhile a little super boy was playing with shapes in the hole toy trying to put the square in the circle hole with no luck. What so ever. He finally gave up and picked up the star and tried it was the circle hold then, he got mad and threw the shape hitting Superman square in the back of the head.

Superman:"Hey!"

Conner tipped over laughing away. The league kept snickering even Batman was having difficult time trying not to laugh or crack a smile. Then, Conner stopped laughing and pick up the circle then, it went through the hole. He stuck his hand in the hold trying to get it back then, once he got it he tried to pull his hand out but, he couldn't he had gotten his hand stuck in the hole. Then, he started to cry. That got the leagues attention. Black Canary ran right over tried to pull the little boys hand out with no luck.

Black Canary:"His hand it stuck in there good."

Green Arrow came out of the kitchen with some butter and rubbed it on Super boy's hand then pulled it out.

Zatara:"How did you now that would work?"

Green Arrow:"Roy did that all the time so, I would always do that and it work I have no idea how he got his head stuck in the game the one time."

Conner giggled and sucked on his yummy tasting hand. Black Canary laughed and picked him up.

Black Canary:"Ok no more shapes in the hole for you how about some nice plastic blocks instead?"

She sat Conner down where Kaldur was sitting playing with a toy fishing game. Conner picked up a block and started to stack them, when a gust of wind from a blur. It made the tower fall over. Conner lip quivered then, Kaldur saw it and started to rebuild the tower. Conner smiled and helped. Soon the kids started to complain.

Robin:"Hungey."(Hungry)

Wally:"Me too."

Artemis:"Me three."

M'gann:"Me four."

Zatanna:"Me five."

Roy:"Me six."

Conner:"Me seven."

Zatanna:"Me and whatever comes after seven."

The league picked up their little ones. Leaving Conner on the ground looking at Superman. Starting with a normal look then his eyes got really big and his lip started to quiver. Then, he started to cry Wonder Woman walked over and picked him up shooting a glare at Superman. He walked to the kitchen looking at the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked into the kitchen and made the kids some lunch Batman handed Robin a sandwich the league looked at him wondering what he made only to discover it was peanut butter and banana when it was all over Robin's face. Batman wiped of his face when he was finished put, down next to Wally who had also, finished his dinner.

Wally:"Me sleepy."

Robin nodded rubbing his eyes the kids started all to yawn.

Flash:"Come on Wallman time for bed."

Robin looked up at Batman and held out his arms meaning he wanted to be picked up. Batman picked him up and walked out of the room following the other parents with their kids leaving Black Canary and Wonder Woman just watch Superman just look at Conner who was looking at him laughing and smiling just begging to be picked up by his father. Wonder Woman pushed Superman out of the way very angry at him then, she picked him up. Conner pointed to Superman as Wonder Woman was leaving the room with him.

Conner:"Daddy."

Wonder Woman:"Yup that's your dad the one who doesn't love you but, everybody else cares about you even Batman so, don't you worry cutie pie."

Black Canary and Wonder Woman shot him a dirty nasty glare. Superman sighed then, followed the girls out of the room. He found everybody in the living room talking about how they were going to fix this then, they all started to get tried they decide to take turns staying up just in case the kids needed something. So, Superman took the first shift sense he was not that tired. His shifted was almost over with no problems until his super hearing picked up crying coming from one of the kids rooms. He got up and walked to the room. He opened the door to see Conner have his knees pulled up to his chest crying his eyes out. Conner noticed his dad. He holds up and out his arms again saying he wants to be held.

Superman just should there looking at him. Then, what really won him over is when Conner let a cry.

Conner:"Daddy!"(cry that I mentioned)

Superman then zoomed right over and picked up the crying boy. He held him and rubbed his back while saying soothing words to him. Soon Conner stopped crying. Conner snuggled up into his chest and sighing.

Conner:"Daddy."(Sighing)

Clark smiles and pulls Conner close that's when he notices a certain Amazon at the door. Diana was smiling at him. He noticed her wearing one of Bruce's shirt with one of his pairs of sweat pants. He look it her with a smirk she look down and blushed.

Diana:"I got the next shift you can go get some sleep."

Superman just nods.

Superman:"Well talk about why your wearing Bruce's clothes later."

Then, he goes to put Conner down after Diana leave to go do the shift. But, as soon as he put him down he start to whimper looking at him.

Conner:"Daddy no leave peas." (Daddy don't leave please.)

Superman:"I won't I promise."

So, Superman picks him back up climbs into Conner's bed holding him as both of them drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Morning the league was up and chatting away.

Green Arrow:"I think the ages of the kids are Robin and Zatanna are 2 ½, Wally and Artemis are 3, M'gann is 4, Conner is 4 ½ , Roy is 5 maybe 6." T

Then the league noticed a creation Krypton, Amazon and human missing. Black Canary opened Conner's door because she heard snoring come from the room. She saw Conner laid across Superman's chest both of them out cold. The rest of the league looked and smiled. Black Canary took pictures. Then, they went to Batman and Wonder Woman. Their question was answered when they heard muffled moans and groans come from the room. Black Canary check the door to find it locked. She sighed a relief she didn't need the kids ask about that. Then the team walked back to make breakfast. Robin came out he looked mad.

Black Canary:"What's up Robbie?"

Robin:"Daddy and Wondy sparring no me!" (Daddy and Wonder Woman are sparring with out me!)

Black Canary:"I see."

Robin:"Birdy tell they to let me play?"(Canary tell them to let me play?)

Black Canary: "They locked the door for a reason Robby this sparring is dangerous for kids."

Robin nodded walked to the TV. She was going to give Batman and Wonder Woman a piece for her mind later. Then, Wally came running out over to his Uncle.

Wally:"POTTY!"

He started to do a little dance. Flash picked him up then, zoomed to the locker room. Robin hopped off the couch and walked towards the locker room.

Black Canary:"Where are you going?"

Robin:"Potty."

Black Canary:"Do you need any help?'

Robin shook his head a no then, kept walking. Black Canary let out a sigh of relief. Robin came back a few minutes later with Wally and Flash. The kids ran over to watch TV. Flash walked over to her to help with breakfast.

Flash:"I don't get it how Wally doesn't know how to use his thing to pee and Robin does."

Black Canary:"I guess he's potty trained and Wally's not."

Flash:"Yeah I guess."

Roy came out crying and Artemis came out laughing at him.

Black Canary:"Roy what's wrong sweetie?"

Roy:"Mommy! I had a nightmare and I wetted the bed I sorry."

Black Canary:"It was an accident. Let's go find Ollie to clean you up when, I change your sheets. Come on Artemis and Artemis stop laughing at Roy!"

That shut Artemis up. The Arrow Family walked out. Then, the rest of the kids with their mentors came in. Black Canary stopped Batman and Wonder Woman is the hall.

Black Canary:"I need to talk to both of you later."

The Arrows went to find Ollie and left a puzzled Batman and Wonder Woman standing there in the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

The Arrows found Ollie walking up the hallway.

Black Canary:"Ollie could you take Roy and clean him up?"

Ollie:"What happened Roy?"

Roy lip started to quiver and his eyes got really big. He started to cry.

Roy:"I s-sorry! I h-hadded a nightm-mare and I w-wetted the b-bed."

(I'm sorry I had a nightmare and I wet the bed.)

Ollie:"Hey,Hey,Hey there's no need to cry it was an accident. Come on let's go get you cleaned up and into some new clothes alright?"

Roy nodded taken Ollie's hand. Ollie lead him around the corner to the locker room. Black Canary smiled and took Artemis to Roy's room to change his sheets.

Meanwhile in the living room…

The kids and the mentors were eating breakfast. Robin came running over to Batman and Wonder Woman.

Robin:"Why I cannot spar with you daddy and Wondy?" ( Why can't I spar with you guys?)

Batman:"Sparring? Diana and I never sparred this morning."

Robin:"Then, why were you and Wondy making nosie this morning and your door was locked?"

Wonder Woman:"Yes we were sparring don't you remember."

Diana gave him a look. Then, Bruce caught onto what Robin meant by they were "sparring".

Batman:"Must of slipped my mind yes Diana and I were sparring."

Robin:"Why cannot I play too?"

Batman: "Ummmmm…I…ummm."

Wonder Woman:"Your too young to be doing the sparring we were doing."

Robin:"That's what birdy said too."

Robin ran to the other kids. Batman and Wonder Woman looked at each other. Wondering who birdy was. Then, Canary came in with Ollie, Roy, and Artemis. She looked at Batman and Wonder Woman and motioned them with her finger to come with her. They got up and followed her to the meeting room which was sound proof. She shut and locked the door.

Wonder Woman:"What ups? Is everything alright?"

Black Canary:"No it's not."

Batman:"What's wrong."

Black Canary:"A certain little bird told this birdy that you and her were "sparing". I mean what were you two thinking we have little toddlers around here!"

Batman:"I was thinking the sound proof room could handle the nosie."

Wonder Woman hits him on the arm.

Wonder Woman:"Bruce!"

Batman:"What was it something I said?"

Wonder Woman:"You just told Canary we did 'it'."

Batman:"When did I say that?"

Wonder Woman:"When you said I thought the sound proof room could handle the nosie."

Batman:"That doesn't mean I told her anything but, now you did."

Wonder Woman was about to say something when she realized he was right her face turned bright red.

Black Canary:"Wait so, you guys were in a sound proof room?"

Both of them nodded. Black Canary mouth dropped open. Both of them looked at her.

Batman:"Why?"

Black Canary:"Because Robin heard you through the door he said so, did we this morning man are you guys loud!"

Batman shrugged and Wonder Woman blushed as she looked at the floor.

Black Canary:"Look no more doing it until there older to know what it is then, they well stay away from the door. Got it?"

Batman nodded and Wonder Woman sighed then, she looked really mad.

Wonder Woman:"Wait there staying here right?"

Black Canary:"Yes so, we can watch them why?"

Wonder Woman:"Oh nothing."(Smirk on her face.)

Black Canary:"Fine go that's all I had to talk about with you."

They left Black Canary see's Wonder Woman pulling Batman towards batjet.

Wonder Woman:"Let's go for a little ride." (whispers in his ear.)

Batman catches on stops dragging his feet so, he then he opens the hanger door and they take off. Black Canary just shakes her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon it was dinner time again…

The girls in the league made spaghetti. The guys of the league were watching the little ones. Batman was reading a fairy tale book to Robin. Green Arrow was playing hide and seek with Roy and Artemis. Aquaman was swimming with Aqua lad in the pool. Zatara and J'onn were watching Zatanna and M'gann play with an easy bake oven and they were happy to eat the treats. Flash and Wally were racing in the gym. When Conner and Superman were building a sand castle on the beach.

Outside with Conner & Superman…

Conner:"Daddy! Still gonna love me when I'm big again?"

Superman:"Of course Conner."

Then they saw a little green martian coming up to them with J'onn trailing behind her. M'gann sat down next to Conner with using her powers so made the shovel pick up sand without her even touching it. Then made a circle around the castle.

J'onn:" We were suppose to come and get you for dinner instead of playing but, I guess someone got distracted."

J'onn looks at M'gann. M'gann and Conner look up and smile. M'gann then leans over and kisses Conner's cheek. Conner turns bright red. M'gann grabs his hand drags him to the cave giggling. Then she stops.

M'gann:"Conner is me boyfriend."

Superman and J'onn looked at each other. Then laughed when they saw Conner turn red when the Young Justice team came out and was standing there. The two adults ushered the kids to the kitchen for dinner. By the time dinner was done there was more sauce then kid showing on them. Robin was sitting there looking at Batman giggling. Wally had noodles and the bowl sitting on his head laughing. The kids were going to need a bath before bed. The girls took the girls. When the guys took the boys. The girls took the girls into Wonder Woman's old room which had a hug built in the floor tub. The guys took their boys into their rooms to clean them up.

Meanwhile with the girls…

Zatanna was giggling as Wonder Woman put her in the tub. Artemis was already in the tub with M'gann they were playing with toy boats. Zatanna joined in after Diana handed her a boat. The women washed the girls' hair as they sat and played with the boats. Then they saw Artemis look up at the door way.

Artemis:"Bay-watch!"

Wally:"Hi Beautiful!"

Wally had his pants still on the were covered in sauce he was still also. Then, Barry came running in. He picked him up then, walked out of the room with him. Soon the women of the league finished and had the girls in their pj's then; they turned on cartoons so, all the girls were in there pj's both league girls and young justice girls watching "Winnie the Pooh".

Meanwhile with the guys…

Barry & Wally…

Barry:"Come on Wally stop trying to run on the water it's a closed in space you can't go anywhere kiddo."

Wally:"DINO!"

Barry handed Wally his dinosaur. Then, there was a knock on the door. Shayrea was standing there.

Shayrea:"You need any help?"

Barry:"Nah I got him you can go watch TV or something I'm almost done anyways."

Shayrea:"Alright the girls and I are in Diana's room with the little girls if you need us alright?"

Barry:"Yeah ok."

Shayrea left then, Barry washed Wally's head getting the sauce and the noodles out of his hair. Then he wrapped him in a warm fuzzy white towel to dry him off. Then change Wally and himself into their pj's then went to join the girls for a nice quiet movie night.

Ollie & Roy...

Ollie:"You're a little water bug aren't you Roy?"

Roy:"Dah!"

Splash!

Ollie:"Hey stop slashing!"

Roy slashes Ollie right in the face then, they hear a snicker and a giggle. They looked to see Black Canary standing there holding Artemis who's hair was in a long braid. Roy smiled.

Roy:"Mommy me splash Daddy!"

Black Canary:"I see that. You almost done because we got a movie going and everybody's in there expect you, Bruce, Clark also, Roy, Dick and Conner.

Ollie:"Come on water bug out of the water."

Ollie wrapped a towel around Roy then, pulled him out of the tub. Then, they got changed into their pj's then, went to join everybody else.

Conner and Clark…..

Conner was just sitting in the bathtub playing with his race car on the side of the bathtub. When Diana came in.

Diana:"Hey were watching a movie in my room everybody's there expect you,Conner,Bruce and Dick."

Clark:"Alright Conner time to stop playing and get out."

Conner:"Ok."

Diana:"Did you wash him?"

Clark:"Yup I said if he allowed me to clean him up first I would allow him to play later."

Diana:"Fair enough."

Clark:"Yeah, now go tell your boyfriend and your guys little bird what you just told me."

Diana:"One Bruce and I are not dating and two alright I'll go tell him."

Clark plugged Conner's ears. So he couldn't hear what he was about to say.

Clark:"What is he then, your personal boy toy."

Then, he unplugged Conner's ears so, Diana couldn't answer him. Then, she went to tell a certain Bat and his bird about the movie.

Bruce and Dick…

Bruce was sitting next to the tub still telling Dick fairy tales as he washed him.

Dick:" I loved the story."

Bruce:"I'm glad kiddo."

Dick giggled when Bruce taped his nose. Then, Dick saw Diana standing at the door.

Dick:"MOMMY!"

Bruce turned to see Diana standing there. Bruce waved hi then, Diana walked over and sat next to Bruce.

Diana:"There's Winnie the Pooh on in my room you want to watch?"

Dick:"Yeah can we Bruce can we?"

Bruce:"Yeah come on."

Bruce wrapped Dick in a blanket then, changed him in his pj's then, handed him to Diana. Diana looked at him.

Bruce:"Be there in about a minute I got to change my clothes I'm soaked."

Diana and Dick nodded and left for her room. Soon Bruce joined them all of them in their pj's then, all of them soon drift off to sleep even the mentors soon, the room is filled with sleeping people.


	6. Chapter 6

When Bruce started to wake up he felt weight on top of him it wasn't heavy but, it felt like something was lying on him like a person. He opened his eyes to find Diana lying on top of him holding Dick who was sucking his thumb. Bruce smiled and then, closed his eyes again. Somebody tapped him on the nose. He opened his eyes to see Dick sitting on his chest and Diana smiling at both of them.

Diana (whispering):"I'm going to go make breakfast."

Dick:" Me help?"

Diana nodded and picks him up Bruce left with them. Soon the rest of the league woke up. Dinah notices a certain Bat and Amazon missing then, she got mad. So, she got up and went to look for them. She found them in the kitchen.

Dinah:"So, you guys got up early then, went to go do IT didn't you!"

Dick:"Daddy what does birdy mean by it?"

Bruce looked at Dinah. Dinah shrugged as she bit her lip and walked towards Diana who was near the coffee. Diana looked at her. Then leaned over to her ear.

Diana:"For your information Bruce and I haven't done it sense you told us not too."

Dinah:"Then, what did you do when you went to the bat jet?"

Diana:"I took a pregnancy test that's what."

Dinah:"Ohh."

A blush spread across her face then, she saw Diana smiled.

Dinah:"Wait…are you pregnant?"

Diana:"Great Hera no."

Dinah:"Oh then, why did you take one in the first place."

Diana:"Now that is kinda personal."

Dinah:"Ok I'm guessing something broke when you guys were doing it."

Diana nodded then they looked over at Dick and Bruce.

Dick:"Daddy you didn't answer my question."

Bruce:"What question was that."

Dick:"What does birdy mean by it?"

Bruce:"Why don't you ask birdy."

Bruce had a smirk on his face and Diana almost started to laugh but, she just smiled and snickered.

Dinah:"I meant it as make breakfast."

Dick:"Then, why did you yell at them?"

Dinah:"Because it was my turn not their turn."

Dick:"Ok come on Daddy and Mommy we can watch cartoons then."

Bruce and Diana looked at her she nodded towards the door. They both left for the living room as Dinah finished making the pancakes. Then the rest of the league came in with their pj's on Bruce and Diana rejoined them. When the kids were watching TV.

Zatara:"Not that I don't mind the fun I'm having with my daughter but, when well they be back to normal."

The league shrugged. Then looked at the kids. Everybody loved all the time they were spending with them but, the kids had to be normal again they all knew it.

Bruce:"I'll start after breakfast working on it. Diana can you watch Dick?"

Diana:"No problem."

Dinah:"BREAKFAST TIME!"

The kids ran into the room then, they were put in their highchair. The ate their food all accept Conner he just poked at it.

Clark:"Conner what's a matter?"

Conner:"Daddy I don't feel very well."

Clark:"Try to eat something maybe it will make you feel a little better."

Conner nodded then, took a bit. The league was looking at him. Then, his head fell right into his breakfast. Clark ran over and picked him up then, felt his forehead.

Clark:"He's warm I think he might have a fever."

Then, they heard a sound it sound funny they all look over to see Wally mouth covered in barf.

Wally:"Unkle Rarry I feel not so, good."

Barry ran over wiped Wally's mouth off. Then, felt his forehead.

Barry:"Him too."

The rest of the league checked the others out to only to find Dick and Zatanna were the only ones ok.

The mentors took the little ones to the infirmary. They lied them down on beds. When, Bruce went to find a cure little Dick and Zatanna just sat and played with the blocks. Diana and Zatara cleaned up breakfast. Then, they looked over to see Zatanna on top of Dick and them wrestling they both laughed. Then, they cleaned up the dishes then went to back to find Zatanna and Dick kissing.

Zatara:"ZATANNA!"

DIANA:"RICHARD!"

They both stopped then, giggle. Then started to run about like they were playing tag.

Dick:"Tag your it."

Then they kissed again. Diana and Zatara caught onto what they were doing.

Diana:"Your you doing a kiss chase tag?"

They both giggled then, laughed. The adults shock their heads. Then, the put of the TV. They were watching cartoons. The adults were talking about the kids if they stayed like little tots. Then, they heard a little bang. Both adults turned to see little Zatanna passed out on the ground. Zatara picked her up then, felt her forehead she had whatever the other kids had too. Then, she looked over at Dick. He was quieter then, usually. She felt his forehead. The poor little boy had a fever too. She picked him up and followed Zatara to where the others were staying


	7. Chapter 7

Diana put the little bird in his own bed in on the rooms that was in the infirmary. Then, she was going to get Bruce when she heard a whimper. She turned to see Dick looking at her he looked sacred.

Dick:"Mommy don't leave me."

Diana smiled and picked him up then, brought him with her to go get Bruce. She knocked on the door. Bruce looked up and smiled.

Bruce:"Is he asleep?"

Diana:"No."

Bruce:"Than why is he lying there like that?"

Dick had his head resting on Diana's shoulder so, Bruce couldn't see his face.

Diana:"Dick."

Dick picked his head up and looked at Bruce.

Dick:"Daddy."

Bruce walked over and took him from Diana right away and left the room. Diana sighed then, she followed him. Clark came out he saw Bruce holding Dick.

Clark:"Dick's got the flu to huh?"

Bruce:"Yeah."

Diana walked in then, she ran over to a bucket and threw up. Then, she stood up.

Clark:"I thought you can't get human sicknesses?"

Diana:"I can't."

Bruce and Diana looked at each other then, ran out the door.

Bruce:"Clark can you watch Dick for a few minutes thanks."

Clark looked at Dick as Dick looked at him.

Dick:"What was that about?"

Clark:"I have no idea."

Meanwhile in Bruce's room….

Bruce:"Well?"

Diana:"We got to wait a few minutes."

Bruce and Diana waited and waited then, it was time to look. Diana eyes widen then, looked at Bruce.

Diana:"I'm pregnant."

Bruce then, looked all fine then, he passed out. Diana's eyes went wide again.

Diana:"Bruce?"

Bruce then, woke up to find Diana standing over him.

Diana:"Hey you ok?"

Bruce:"Fine just a little shocked that your pregnant."

Diana:"I don't see how this could have happen I mean we used protection."

Bruce:"Which broke."

Diana:"I'm on a pill too."

Bruce:"Well I guess it didn't work."

Diana:"Yeah think."

Bruce:"What are we going to do?"

Diana:"I want to keep it."

Bruce:"I wouldn't mind having another kid."

Diana:"Really?"

Bruce:"I love Dick with all my heart but, once he's back to normal….I would miss him as a toddler he needs me more right now when he's a tot then every so, it would be nice to have another kid."

Diana:"That's sweet Bruce and I wouldn't mind having a kid at all I mean I love taking care of Dick right now I'm having a blast."

Bruce chuckle.

Bruce:"So, here another question I have to ask."

Diana:"What that's?"

Bruce:"Diana the baby didn't cause this decision I've been thinking about it for a long time now."

Diana:"What is it?"

Bruce:" Diana will you..I mean…Would you like to be my…..um…Will you please allow me too…(sigh)

Takes a little black box out of his pocket then, opens it.

Diana will you marry me?"

Diana:"YES!"

Diana jumped on top of Bruce and kissed him. So she was on top of him kissing him and they were on the bed. Then, the door opened and Dinah was standing there.

Dinah:"REALLY!"

They stopped kissing then, Diana came bouncing over. She held out her hand with the ring on it. Dinah looked at it then, screamed a canary cry on accident. Then Dinah and Diana started bouncing up and down with joy. Then, the league showed up and looked at the scene. Bruce was sitting on the bed shaking his head. Diana and Dinah were bouncing up and down.

Ollie:"What's going on?"

Dinah:"Bruce and Diana are getting married!"

Clark:"Not a good time to propose Bruce she was just puking."

Dinah:"Why were you puking?"

Diana and Bruce looked at each other. Bruce then got an idea.

Bruce:"She just ate something and it didn't settle with her."

The league nodded. Zatara looked confused.

Zatara:"The only thing she ate was the pancakes."

Dinah:"Diana, Bruce what's going on."

Diana and Bruce sighed.

Diana:"Mine as well tell them."

Bruce nodded.

Diana:"I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

The league:"YOUR WHAT!"

Diana:"Pregnant."

The whole league looked behind Diana at Bruce and shot him a glare. Bruce just walked over to Diana he wasn't sacred of the glares he was getting.

Dinah:"I thought you said that you weren't pregnant this morning."

Diana:"That test didn't work and the other two I took came out positive."

Clark grabbed Bruce's forearm and pulled him to have a talk with him.

Clark:"Bruce did you even use protection?"

Bruce:"One yes and two this is weird."

Clark:"I don't care then, how did she get pregnant if you guys use protection?"

Bruce:"It broke and the pill she's on didn't work."

Clark:"O god."

Bruce:"What?"

Bruce turned to see Dick just standing there looking sick as ever.

Dick: "Daddy! I don't feel good."

Bruce and Clark sighed that Dick didn't hear what they were talking about.

Bruce:"Alright come on."

Bruce picked him up. Then, went to put him back to bed. Diana followed them. Once Dick was in bed she walked over to Bruce.

Diana:"Bruce should we tell him?"

Bruce:"Yeah."

Bruce:"Dick we have a few things to tell you alright."

Dick nodded.

Bruce:"Diana and I are getting married."

Dick smiled and then giggled.

Diana:"And you are going to have a little brother or sister.

Dick:"Sweet!"

Bruce let out a chuckle.

Bruce:"I have to go now buddy to find a cure to turn you guys back to normal alright?"

Dick nodded.

Diana:"I'll be here when you wake up or if you need anything alright."

Dick nodded as he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile with Barry and Wally…..

Barry:"Wallance you need to eat!"

Wally:"NO! It comes out."

Barry:"What comes out?'

Wally:"Yellow icky puddle."

Barry:"Oh puke."

Wally:"Dah."

Barry:"At least take your medicine."

Wally:"No."

Bruce then, walked by. He notice Barry having trouble.

Bruce:"Um..Barry you need any help."

Barry:"Yes please."

Bruce walked over to Wally.

Bruce:"Wally why won't you take your meds?"

Wally:"I don't want-"

Bruce put the medicine in Wally's mouth he swallowed it.

Wally:"Yummy strawberry."

Barry:"Thanks."

Bruce:"No problem."

Barry:"Now if you could get him to eat that would be great."

Bruce:"Now that I can't do sorry I can't even get Dick to eat right now."

Bruce left the room to go the lab.

Barry:" Wally would you please eat something."

Wally:"No!"

Barry:"What did you say?"

Wally:"N-"

Barry put a chicken nugget in his mouth and made him swallow it.

Barry:"Sorry buddy because of your high metabolism we need to keep food in you."

Wally:"Ok."

Meanwhile with the Arrows and a birdy…

Artemis:"Look at the dancing polar bear."

Dinah:"I think the fever is making her see things."

Ollie:"You think."

Roy:"The polar bear is a good dancer."

Artemis:"Dah."

Ollie:"Roy as well."

Dinah:"Fantastic."

Ollie:"Hey there is a dancing polar bear and he is a good dancer."

Dinah:"Ollie do you have a fever too?"

Ollie:"No it's a toy see?"

Dinah:"Oh and who's is it."

Then, there answer came as the toy shift shaped into little M'gann when she sneezed.

Dinah:"M'gann sweetie what are you doing?"

M'gann then sneezed again then, changed back into the bear. J'onn came around the corner then, picked her up.

J'onn:"She can't control her powers right now so, she was just watching TV and saw the toy."

Dinah:"That explains everything."

J'onn nodded and walked away with his niece who kept changing into herself to the polar bear with every sneeze.

Meanwhile with Zatanna and Zatara…

Zatara:"ZATANNA STOP CASTING SPELLS!"

Zatanna:" (Daddy turn into a froggy) yggorf a otni nrut yddad."

Zatara turned into a frog.

Zatara:"(Human) namuh."

Zatanna laughing at her dad."

Zatara:" (sleep) peels."

Zatanna falls asleep

Zatara:"When will she be 13 again and not have a fever that makes her wacky."

Meanwhile with Aqua lad and Aquaman…..

Aquaman:"I now you don't feel will so, I talked to Batman and he said that it was alright for me to take you home to Atlantis till he finds a cure because you are drying out even more now that you are sick you need lots of water."

Aqua lad nods as him and Aquaman disappear into the ocean.

Last but, not least Conner and Clark….

Clark:"How about a nice hot bath to make you feel better huh?"

Conner nodded as Clark put him the bathtub. Conner was the worse one out the others he had a fever, he lost his voice, he couldn't keep any food down and he kept passing out about a half hour after he woke up. Dinah walked in to tell Clark it was time for Conner to take more meds. She found him sitting on the bathroom floor with no shirt on and Conner in the bathtub. She smiled.

Dinah:"Clark it's time to give Conner more meds."

Clark:"Thanks I'll give him some after I finish given him a bath I don't want him to puke when he's in the bath."

Dinah:"Point I'm going to get going back to Ollie and the kids you know where to find me if you guys need anything ok."

Clark:"Alright."

Conner:"Bye, Bye birdy."

Dinah:"Why do all the kids keep calling me birdy?"

Clark:"I have no idea."

Dinah left at that to let Clark finish bathing Conner.


	9. Chapter 9

Batman came out of the lab running to Dick's room and that caught everybody's attention they picked up the kids and ran after him. When they got to the room they saw Bruce holding Dick close like he never wanted to let go. That got the team worried.

Diana:"Bruce I just got him to sleep!"

Bruce looked as if he didn't hear her.

Clark:"Bruce what is it."

Bruce hand was shaking he took a fold piece of paper and handed it to Clark. Clark opened it. It was the result of the blood test of the kids. Clark then, turned pale.

Clark:"There..There all dying."

Everybody turned pale and looked at the sleeping kids in their arms. Clark looked at Conner who was sleeping in his arms. His eyes started to burn. He just gotten to know his son and now he was going to lose him forever.

Clark:"Can we fix it?"

Bruce just shrugged still holding Dick really close.

Barry:"Let me see that paper I'm a scientist for a living and Bruce is too busy freaking out to do something right now."

They all looked at Bruce he would usually defend himself but, he was to worried about losing Dick. Barry smiled.

Barry:"My work is working on this right now with rats but, if it will save the kids then, we need to do it."

Everybody nodded as all of them held the kids close.

Wally:"Hi Birdy."

Wally woke up from all the noise and was waving to Dinah.

Dinah:"Wally why do you kids call me that?"

Wally:"To hard to say carkney, carneaye, Birdy!"

Dinah:"That makes perfect sense."

Wally then, fell back into sleep. Barry handed him to Diana then, ran to the lab to start the research. They looked towards Bruce who was still holding Dick very close to his chest and holding him in a death grip. Diana nodded to them all. They left the room as she sat down next to him. She rubbed his back trying to get him to calm down she had no luck.

Diana:"Bruce."

Bruce:"Diana what if he dies?"

Diana:"I'll be here to comfort you."

Bruce:"What if I never hear his laugh again."

Diana:"It will always be in your memories."

Bruce:"What if I never get to tell him I love him?"

Diana:"Bruce he knows you love him with all his heart and wake him up right now to tell him then."

Bruce:"I can't wake him up."

Diana:"Yes you can all you have to do is call his name."

Bruce:"No I mean he's not waking up."

Diana:"What? Richard!"

Dick didn't wake up or even stir. But, he was breathing. Then, Diana saw something she never thought she never see Bruce do she saw him cry. He had tears falling down his face into Dick's black hair. Dick was in a coma.


	10. Chapter 10

Barry was in the lab when Diana came in and told him about Dick that made him go into work mode and work a little harder the results of the blood test said he only had about 3 days until they all die.

Barry:"Diana tell me if anything changes with any of the kids and keep me updated on anyone who has a coma."

Diana:"Will do."

Diana left the room to go back to Bruce and Dick. She felt so, bad for Bruce he just wanted Dick to wake up and tell him that he loved him but, that would most likely never happen until Barry could make up the cure and fix all the kids.

Diana walked into Dick's room to see Bruce holding him again. Bruce was sitting on the window seat and rocking Dick whispering something to Dick. As she got closer she heard Bruce singing Dick a lullaby.

Bruce:" _Come stop your crying_  
><em>It will be all right<em>  
><em>Just take my hand Hold it tight<em>

_I will protect you_  
><em>from all around you<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_For one so small,_  
><em>you seem so strong<em>  
><em>My arms will hold you,<em>  
><em>keep you safe and warm<em>  
><em>This bond between us<em>  
><em>Can't be broken<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_You'll be in my heart_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart, always<em>

_Why can't they understand_  
><em>the way we feel<em>  
><em>They just don't trust<em>  
><em>what they can't explain<em>  
><em>I know we're different but,<em>  
><em>deep inside us<em>  
><em>We're not that different at all<em>

_And you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_Don't listen to them_  
><em>'Cause what do they know<em>  
><em>We need each other,<em>  
><em>to have, to hold<em>  
><em>They'll see in time<em>  
><em>I know<em>

_When destiny calls you_  
><em>You must be strong<em>  
><em>I may not be with you<em>  
><em>But you've got to hold on<em>  
><em>They'll see in time<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>We'll show them together<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on,<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
><em>No matter what they say<em>  
><em>You'll be in my heart, always<em>  
><em>Always."<em>

Diana smiled and walked over. Bruce looked up at her. Diana sat down next to her and stroked Dick's bangs out of his eyes.

Diana:"You got a really good voice you know."

Bruce:"You know it's his favorite song."

Diana:"No I didn't and how do you know that?"

Bruce:"He told me when he was this age when he came to Wayne Manor he loves the movie Tarzan."

Diana:"Really? I thought he was more of a cars person?"

Bruce:"No, no he likes the old ones."

Diana:"You look tired."

Bruce:"Yeah I am."

Diana:"Bruce go get some sleep I'll stay with him."

Bruce:"No."

Diana:"I'll have someone come and get you if anything changes or he wakes up alright?"

Bruce:"No Diana I'm not going anywhere."

Diana:"Then, how about you lie down on his bed and hold him when you sleep that why if he wakes up you will feel him stir?"

Bruce:"Alright."

Diana left the room once Bruce was fast asleep with his little bird in his arms. She shuts off the lights after covering them up. Then she shut the door after that she went to check up on everybody as they slept.


	11. Chapter 11

Barry came running out of the lab. To the infirmary he stopped once he was in the middle of all the hallway were the rooms were.

Barry:"I DID IT!"

The league members came running out. Dina slapped her hand over Barry's mouth and made a shh sound. Then, she pointed to Dick's room. Barry nodded then, handed the cure to all of them they ran into the rooms. Diana really hated to walk up Bruce and Dick but, she had to.

Diana:"Bruce..Richard."

Bruce popped right up. Diana laughed his hair was all messy and he looked like he was sleeping sitting up. Bruce opened his eyes.

Bruce:"Yeah Diana?"

Diana:"I have to cure."

Bruce:"Give me it I'll give it to him."

Diana handed it to him and Bruce gave it to Dick. Dick went for a 21/2 year old to a 13 year old in a matter of seconds. Then, he opened his eyes.

Dick:"Bruce?"

Bruce:"Hey Dick how are you feeling?"

Dick:"Better than I was and thanks for the lullaby."

Bruce:"You heard that?"

Dick:"Yup and again thanks…dad."

Dick threw his arms around Bruce's neck and hugged him Bruce hugged him back. Dick looked over at Diana.

Dick:"So is it true you and Bruce are getting married and having a baby?"

Diana:"Yes."

Dick:"YIPPY! I'm gonna be a big brother."

Then, Dick remembered the sparring moment he smirked and looked at them.

Dick:"Well now that I don't have a mind of a 2 year old. You guys were doing it when I thought you were sparring weren't you?"

Diana:"Not answering that."

Bruce:"Me neither."

Dick:"Your blushing says all."

Bruce and Diana groaned. Dick laughed his laugh. Bruce sat up and picked him up Dick couldn't stop laughing . Then, Diana let out a gasp and put Dick's mask on so, he became Robin again and slipped Bruce's mask back on so, he was Batman again. Wally and Artemis walked in yelling at each other.

Artemis:"I can't believe you saw me naked!"

Wally:"Me neither! Megalicious and Zatanna bodies were hotter than yours!"

Artemis:"Whatever."

Wally and Artemis then walked out the room still yelling at each other. When M'gann and Conner were talking and blushing. Zatanna ran into the room over the Robin who was now sitting on the bed. Zatanna kissed him on the lips then, pulled away.

Zatanna:"Your it."

She ran out of the room. Robin looked at Batman then, ran out the room after her with a huge smile on his.

THEE END!

I really hate to see it go but, it was fun read my other stories and review please!


End file.
